Venganza
by solitarynightmares
Summary: ¿Cómo iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados?, no sólo por las muertes, sino por algo todavía más personal, había pasado una semana desde que eso sucedió, no había necesidad de recordárselo a diario, pero el malo se deleitaba con la vergüenza del bueno, hasta que este último, colmado hasta la coronilla, decide hacer algo al respecto. Flippy X Fliqpy. One Shot


Flippy

"Suelta el cuchillo" Le dije mientras apuntaba a su nuca con un arma de fuego corta.

La mano no me temblaba y estaba muy seguro de que podía dispararle si movía un dedo sin antes haber disminuido su peligrosidad soltando el arma blanca.

Con una risa que me subestimaba me obedeció, lo tiró suficientemente lejos como a dos metros y se sentó tranquilamente entre esos cadáveres que se apilaron grotescamente por su culpa.

En ningún momento dejé de apuntarle a la cabeza, ya había intentado todo con él, esposarlo, encarcelarlo, aprisionarlo de mil formas imaginables, amarrarlo, todo y nada funcionaba.

"¿Cómo te escapaste?" La última vez lo había sujetado con una camisa de fuerza y metido en un cuarto acolchado de un manicomio, los cuerpos que veía rodeándonos y la sangre pegajosa que tocaba mi bota, era de los doctores y de alguno que otro desafortunado paciente.

"Nada que dislocarte un par de huesos no pueda hacer" Como burlándose de mí movió sus dedos tronando las articulaciones, aunque suponía debió haber dislocado más que eso "¿Y qué sigue?" No entendía su posición en la escena del crimen "¿Me meterás en una celda de nuevo?, extraño el aire sin ventilación y la sofocante humedad de..." Le disparé en un hombro y profirió un gruñido de dolor, pero no lloró como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho "Mmm... la bala no salió" Su definición de dolor era una que no conocía.

¿Cómo tratar con alguien que en pocas palabras podía decir que no tenía alma?, sin valores o una moral social, sin empatía, remordimiento o piedad, sin un propósito más del que quería evitar, no podía negociar pues no tenía nada que pudiera querer.

"Fliqpy" Hablé con mucha seriedad

"¿Qué sería necesario para que dejes de matar a mis amigos?" Con ese interrogatorio esperaba poner fin a todo.

"Nada" No era la respuesta que quería escuchar.

"Debe haber algo que quieras"

"Antes quería tu cuerpo, pero mírame" Su voz contenía algo parecido a la alegría "Ya tengo el mío, es todo lo que necesito" ¿Y si...?

"Si dejo que me mates en lugar de ellos" Giró la cabeza mirándome con uno ojos amarillos que reflejaban escepticismo, siendo seguidos después por la mofa.

"No creo" Regresó la cabeza al frente dándome la espalda "Vamos, mátame ya, tu conversación ya me aburrió" Enfadado le disparé una vez más, pero ahora en la mano que se alzaba en el aire como símbolo neutral.

Me insultó y me maldijo, aunque su tolerancia al dolor debía ser alta, seguía siendo dolor.

"¿No sabes apuntar?" Altanero me retó, aunque no me gustara, él no era el único que aprendió formas para torturar y estaba muy enojado por lo que hizo.

El otro hombro se fue y su aullido, me encantó, necesitaba sentir lo que los demás sintieron.

"Mejor de lo que crees y lo sabes" Tenía excelente puntería, tanta para darle en una oreja la siguiente vez "Hay alguna razón que deba saber para dejarte vivir" Existir, era lo mismo. Pregunté por curiosidad.

"No" Me sorprendió esa franqueza.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Comencé el interrogatorio.

"Porque quiero" Gasté otra bala en su oreja y la sangre brotó escurriendo por su cuello.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque amo a la muerte" Giró y me mostró su sonrisa ladina, quería tumbarle los colmillos con una patada, pero preferí el arma volviendo a apuntar a su hombro.

"Pero ella no te ama a ti, Fliqpy no eres más que una peste infectando al mundo" ¿Cruel?, ¿cuándo no lo había sido él?

"Eso no lo dijiste la semana pasada, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?, que cosa puedo haber querido, tu cuerpo, ese ya lo tuve..." Idiota, le disparé en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que enrojecía por el recuerdo.

Eso no fue... no... no fue consensual, yo nunca podía haberlo querido, pero aun así seguía sin creer las palabras que salieron de mi boca esa noche.

El cadáver que no se descomponía si es que seguía medio intacto, lo llevé arrastrando hasta mi casa, pesaba lo que un adulto joven y detesté por breves instantes, hallarme en tan buena forma, ya que eso lo hacía más pesado al mismo tiempo que agradecía porque eso me ayudaba a cargarlo.

Fliqpy era un ser simplemente detestable en muchas formas y su personalidad era una, durante una semana entera no dejó a mis nervios descansar con el constante recordatorio de lo sucedido, pues entonces, tenía que hacer algo para cerrarle la boca, en casa tenía suficiente material para crear mi sala de tortura, no de la convencional, ya tenía una idea para atormentar a la fría alma que yacía en el suelo, si el dolor no servía, podía usar algo diferente, más humano a decir verdad, bueno, no tanto.

Me tomó tiempo pensarlo, ¿qué?, ¿qué cosa lo callaría y haría que reflexionara de sus actos?, ¿qué?, una pena de muerte era absurda, ¿qué lo podría hacer creer que había regresado al infierno y permitirle sentir emoción diferente a la sed de sangre?, la respuesta estaba ahí, muy sencilla.

¡Oh venganza!

Esperé una semana antes de atarlo a una mesa, lo que tardaba en recobrar la consciencia y lo hice no con cuerdas ni grilletes, correas de cuero bastaban, unas muy resistentes y que estuvieran bien apretadas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos.

Lo dejé conservar la ropa, eso le daría más dramatismo a mis planes y un efecto sorpresa.

No necesité cuidarlo mientras despertada durante el séptimo día, únicamente tener un oído atento que pusiera atención al sonido de sus forcejeos.

Mi visita llegó rápido, asegurándome de no darle tiempo de escapar, pero primero lo dejé probar de la incertidumbre de su nueva situación y del pánico antes de aparecer.

"Te estás divirtiendo" Me burle mientras entraba dando pasos ligeros a la habitación.

"Esto parece algo muy propio de mí, aunque creo que algo anda mal, tú deberías ser quien esté sobre la mesa" Aun en su situación no se lo tomaba en serio.

Observó todo el lugar levantando la cabeza y por último el cuero alrededor de sus muñecas, valorando y comprobando, planificando sus ideas de libertad, pero yo me le había adelantado, en esa habitación no había ventanas, los focos en el techo eran lo único que iluminaba las paredes blancas y la mesa, había sacado todo el mobiliario para permitirme usar todo el espacio disponible y la mesa estaba en el centro, pareciéndome lo más adecuado.

En su ropa no había dejado nada peligroso, por lo mismo rodé los ojos viéndolo retorcerse como lombriz buscando algo.

"¿Comezón?" Me reí "Esto..." Saqué su cuchillo de caza favorito "No es algo que deba de andar en manos de niños"

"No soy un niño" Esperaba esa misma respuesta.

"Pues lo pareces" Aproveché para regañarlo, mirándolo severamente a los ojos "Haces lo que te da tu gana y tus berrinches..." Eran muy destructivos "Son a la escala de la ciudad" Gruñó molesto por mis comentarios.

"Devuélveme mi cuchillo" Lo comprendía, valoraba mucho sus armas aunque más sus conocimientos como un buen soldado, esa parte seguía en él, quizás más que en mí.

"Eres listo" No lo halagué "Ve en qué posición te encuentras y analízalo" Guardé el arma de regreso en su lugar "Muy bien" Mi sonrisa era más sincera de lo que podía pensarse "Hay que hablar, pero no pienses que se trata de un interrogatorio, no quiero sacar ninguna información de ti, sólo lo que me quieras contestar por las buenas, aunque..." Me incliné sobre su rostro "Sabes que también te conviene hablar" ¿Bueno?, yo era algo así como una versión más suave de él, pero ningún enclenque o debilucho, no era mala persona, pero en mi nacía un extraño sentimiento, viéndolo ahí donde estaba, indescriptible, pero palpable,

Se burló de mí, claro que no esperaba algo más que incredulidad en un principio,

"Llevas una semana llena de libertinaje" Di un rodeo "Pero lo primero que haces es aprovechar que esos días estaba enfermo, dime por qué" Quería saber "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Porque quise" Soporté su actitud.

"Habló en serio"

"Si tuviera que dar una razón..." No lo pensó a fondo o lo tomó seriamente "Pareces mujer y en ese momento me hacía falta compañía femenina" También toleré su sentido del humor "No me digas, ¿te gustó?" Fruncí el ceño y apreté los dientes antes de relajar mi semblante.

"¿Tengo cuerpo de mujer?" Pregunté siguiéndole la corriente "Y si somos en imagen semejantes, ¿eso no te hace lucir como mujer?" Pura lógica aplicándola al mismo tiempo que ponía mis manos sobre su pecho.

"¡Hey!" Se quejó.

"Hay algo más en que nos parecemos" Lo miré directo a los ojos "Difícilmente perdonamos"

Lenta y analistamente, fui desabrochando los botones de su uniforme mientras su mirada de cerca seguía mis movimientos, sabía a qué me refería y por lo mismo no tenía ningún comentario que hacerme.

"¿Qué pasó mientras no estuve?" Dijo. De esta forma lo haría callar "¿De pronto te hiciste marica?" Volví a hacer uso del cuchillo, el mío, cortando la playera negra para así poder descubrir el torso.

"Sí" Lo que quería era que me enojara o lo contradijera, no le daría gusto "Este estómago me daría envidia si yo no tuviera uno igual" Me burlé al surcar los músculos con la punta de un dedo "No has notado como Petunia nos comió con la mirada una vez que fuimos a la playa" Hablaba en plural porque en un pasado él siempre me había acompañado "Tiene buen gusto" Acaricié los costados con las manos antes de agacharme y tocar con los labios la piel un poco más arriba del ombligo "Espero que te guste" Sonreí, lo trataría como a cualquier mujer indecorosa, no necesitaba preocuparse, lo trataría bien y lo haría sentir sucio como me hizo sentir a mí.

Lamí dejando un camino largo de saliva hasta uno de los puntos rozados en su pecho, que también atrapé con mi lengua y apreté entre los labios succionando suavemente para observar si reaccionaba.

Se sentía tenso bajo mis manos, con la espalda curvada en la dirección opuesta a la que yo estaba, lástima que no era suficiente para escapar, la tortura apenas y comenzaba, seguí así hasta que estuve bien seguro que con sólo mi aliento su piel se erizaba.

"Eres sensible" Dije socarronamente mientras daba una caricia con los dientes a la sensible piel.

Era mi primera vez haciéndolo y podía admitir que era más sencillo de lo que idealicé en mi mente, era más entretenido, más satisfactorio, más...

"No lo soy, ¡suéltame bastardo!"

"Si las palabras fueran más que palabras" Simplemente podía ignorarlo "Mira" Con mi mano derecha, toqué la pequeña protuberancia que no era la tratada por mi boca, riéndome de su sacudida y las maldiciones que profirió "Dime la verdad y puede que te haga sentir mejor" Me burlé y seguí pellizcándolo, estaba duro y de un color encantador.

"¡Voy a matarte!" Que amenaza más aburrida.

"No antes de que juego un poco más contigo" Le mostré una sonrisa y su rostro se puso de un color que no lo había visto antes.

Lo dejé por un rato, mientras fui fuera al pasillo por material que necesitaba y llevaba en una charola, alcanzó a ver la gruesa aguja que esterilizaba con alcohol.

"¿Qué es eso?" No tenía miedo por el contrario puso una sonrisa soberbia "¿Sabes que no va funcionar?"

"Oh lo sé" Lo acompañé con una sonrisa, también llevaba un encendedor para calentar el metal "No es para lastimarte, aunque va a doler un poco"

"¿Entonces qué...?" Todo listo. Puse una mano en su pecho para que se recostara y no se agitara.

"Las perforaciones nunca me gustaron, pero está seguramente se te vera bien" Se puso pálido.

"No..." Me advirtió, pero no había nada que me detuviera "¡No!" Era muy tarde.

Me sorprendió que gritara, aunque esa manifestación se asemejaba más a un siseo evitando levantar el volumen, su piel estaba erizada y su expresión no tenía precio, me gustó verlo así, era tan diferente al cretino que conocía.

Le puse un aro, pequeño a mi gusto color plata que a decir verdad sí se le veía bien y en vez de limpiar higiénicamente esa herida, lamí el sendero de sangre que goteaba hasta la fuente, no gritó sino que en su garganta se enfrascó lo que quiso ser un gemido

"¿Acaso te excitaste?" Me reí tocándolo entre las piernas para comprobarlo, sí lo hizo. Enfadado giró la cabeza mirando a la pared "Mañana, tal vez y continuemos por aquí" Tenía la mano en su entrepierna, doblaba las piernas lo más que podía como reacción natural ante la idea "¿Te gusta?" Dejé el otro lugar y con los dedos sostuve el pequeño círculo tirando sutilmente hasta ver una expresión de dolor en él "Yo creo que sí" Se puso rojo.

Por ese día no lo molesté más, fue suficiente con dejarlo duro sobre la mesa y apagar las luces del cuarto a mi salida. Pero en cuanto cerré la puerta, yo era el que se haya en problemas, solté un suspiro y el sonrojo comenzó a apoderarse de mí, había salido mejor de lo que creí, sin embargo, yo también me vi afectado, incomodo caminé por los pasillos hasta el baño.

...

Al segundo día del cautiverio, tuve más ideas, pero todas ellas estaban enfocadas en un objetivo único, que me costaba recordar en momentos, en especial cuando me dejaba llevar.

"¡Ya basta!" Se quejó cuando mi mano había entrado bajo su pantalón y ropa interior, no con la intención de tocarlo, ¡nah!, el placer estaba reservado para los que se portaban bien, ¿no distinguía eso el cielo del infierno?

Me exigió que me detuviera porque estaba haciendo algo que no podía permitir ni perdonar, claro, él había disfrutado de sodomizarme a mí, pero no le parecía igual de gustosa la idea de ser él, de tomar mi lugar.

"Tranquilo" Susurré con los labios pegados a su cuello, el que había estado besando durante un rato "Sólo relájate" Fue lo que me dijo Fliqpy aquella vez. Se molestó y más me reí de su gruñido mientras jugaba con su trasero "¿No te alegra que vaya a ser yo el primero?" Empecé metiendo un dedo.

"Cállate... ¡ng!" Apretó sus ojos y sacudió las cadenas que conectaban a las correas de cuero.

"Voy a ser gentil" Son cosas que él diría por fastidiar. Metí un según dedo, estirando y abriéndolo, resultaba ser un lugar caliente y estrechó, tuve que cerrar mis ojos y reprimir mi propias lujurias "Es por eso que voy a hacerlo bien" Los moví más profundo buscando aquello que recordaba se sentía muy bien sin hallarlo, no gemía de placer como hubiera querido, era suficientemente firme para contenerse.

Los retiré un momento.

"Apuesto a que debes estar un poco avergonzado" Toqué su erección, burlándome con apenas roces.

"Basta, ¡voy a romperte todos los huesos!" Estaba enfadado, pero me mostré imperturbable.

"Bien" Alcé las manos y él se vio contrariado mirándome escéptico "Vamos a dejarlo por hoy" Fui por algo que había dejado en una silla pegada a la pared.

Lo admito, fue de las cosas más penosas que eh hecho en la vida, pero si con ello conseguía una dulce venganza valía la pena haber comprado un par de juguetitos para Fliqpy, empezando por un dildo, muy colorido y de aspecto divertido, no dejé que lo mirara, hacía que la tensión aumentara de esa forma.

Sin responder a sus preguntas y hacer caso omiso a sus protestas, bajé su pantalón hasta las rodillas y recubrí ese juguete antes de usarlo.

Fue una delicia el gruñido y medio grito ahogado que profirió arrojando la cabeza hacia atrás junto con su espalda curvada y el cuero crujió y puede notar como sus uñas se clavaron en el.

"¡Alto!" Lo hice lento, para que sintiera cada centímetro mientras lo iba empujando por la estrecha entrada "¡Flippy!" Me gustó la forma en que gritó mi nombre porque parecía más una súplica.

Las cadenas se escucharon temblando y vi como el pecho de Fliqpy subía y descendía agitadamente, jadeaba y me miraba con la expresión del otro día que no podía creer.

"Listo" Anuncié subiendo su pantalón y ropa interior, incluso subiendo la bragueta y abrochando el botón junto con el cinturón.

Fliqpy estuvo confundido y le expliqué que ya habíamos terminado y como me había pedido que nos detuviéramos lo vería para el día siguiente, le deseé buenas noches y apagué las luces, cerrando la puerta después de salir.

Esa noche soñé con él y no fue cosa inexplicable, aproximadamente a la una de la mañana desperté por culpa de exclamaciones, gritaba maldiciones y cosas terribles que prometía que me haría en un futuro, cosas malas.

Yo no era un monstruo, podía pretenderlo, pero no lo era, no lo mataba de hambre, por la mañana, tarde y noche procuraba que comiera y atendía cualquier otra necesidad, trato de prisionero no era, quizás un severo correctivo, así se definía mejor.

"Buenos días" Lo saludé alegremente llevándole el desayuno, no me respondió y por lo que pude ver, estaba de mal humor, debió desvelarse durante toda la noche.

"Abre" Quería darle un pedazo de fruta en la boca, pero no obedeció.

"¿Por qué no me matas?" Sus ojos amarillos eran fríos.

"¿Tengo qué?" Le pregunté.

"Eres estúpido" Rodó los ojos y tronó la boca.

"Vamos, come" Insistí.

"Es repugnante" Continuaba siendo terco y terminé siendo yo el irritado.

"¿Quieres que en verdad sea repugnante?" El pedazo de fruta lo metí en mi boca y lo mastiqué sin tragar. Lo quería, lo tendría, pellizqué su nariz y con un beso hice que se lo tragara.

Besarlo no era problema, tal vez... detenerme sí lo era, cuando lo hacía recordaba todo lo malo y hasta lo que me hizo, la frustración interna la expresaba de manera que los besos fueran agresivos, pero muy febriles, mi lengua envolvió la suya y no lo dejé hasta que recordé que ninguna fruta seguía en mi boca, ni siquiera continuaba obligándolo impidiendo el flujo de aire de su nariz, de lo contrario seguramente ya lo hubiera asfixiado.

Rojo, jadeando y con mirada un poco vidriosa, me veía sin verme realimente, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran un poco alejados.

Le di de comer y comió de mala gana, no por no tener hambre, era incomodo, notaba como había un poco de actividad bajo su ropa.

Esa tarde repetí lo de la perforación en el otro pezón motivado por la reacción positiva que tuvo con el primero, el segundo, fue todavía mejor.

"¡Ah!" Gimió en voz alta, con voz grave y todavía un poco contenida.

"¿Eres sádico o masoquista?" Pregunté con diversión y curiosidad.

"C-Cállate" Muy apenas pudo dirigirme una mirada de odio antes de que tirara de los dos anillos volviéndolo a hacer gemir, no era una coincidencia, detrás de toda esa capa de crueldad e indiferencia, también había un masoquista que estaba descubriendo.

"¿Quieres que lo saque?" Me referí al juguete, empujando éste un poco.

"Sácalo" No era el tono de voz que quería.

"Pídemelo por favor" Instruí mientras seguía jugando con los adornos.

"No voy a decirlo"

"Bueno" Allá él, no lo sacaría "Pero voy a ponerte esto" Así podría dormir en la noche.

Me refería a una mordaza en forma de pelota con agujeros en ella, era más erótica que un pedazo de cinta o algo más que le cerrara la boca y así podría dormir.

Por tercer día consecutivo, lo dejé excitado y sin terminar, ya debía de doler, ¿cuánto tardaría?

Mi sueños fueran más tranquilos bajo esa noche de luna y ciertamente más silenciosos, únicamente con el cantar de los grillos, aun sabiendo quien aguardaba en la otra habitación pude descansar plácidamente,

Lo primero que hice en la mañana fue ir a verlo, capaz y se ahogaba, tenía ese pendiente conmigo, silencioso y cauto, empujé la puerta cuidadosamente, no se movió, pero pude comprobar que seguía respirando cuando me acerqué a él, somnoliento y con ojeras bajo los ojos, veía disperso a la pared, muy apenas y posó su mirada en mí.

Le quité la mordaza, parte de la saliva había corrido por su mejilla, la limpié y lo dejé que mentalmente despertara.

Comenzó a sonrojarse y ocultó su semblante tratando de pegar el rostro al hombro.

"Sácalo..." Susurró "Por favor" Dijo todavía en voz más baja.

"Disculpa no te escuché" Embocé una sonrisa.

"Dije que por favor" Su humillación era deliciosa.

No seguí ocultando la sonrisa, era imposible, en medio de un silencio cumplí con lo que me pidió más algo, solté las correas de sus pies, los tobillos estaban rojos donde se notaba que intentó escapar, sin ellos pude sacar el pantalón por completo.

Vaya sorpresa que tuve al darme cuenta que había pasado una noche muy interesante.

"¿Duele verdad?" Pasé la yema de un dedo sobre la punta del glande que escurría gotas gruesas de líquido transparente que apenas tiraba al blanco, había manchado la ropa interior.

No me contestó, frunció el entrecejo y los labios conteniendo los sonidos.

"Puedo notar que te gusta" Comencé a decir "Me pregunto si..." Me subí a la mesa que era resistente para soportar el peso de ambos y levanté sus piernas "Vamos a ver si puedes venir sólo con tu trasero" Eso sería todavía más humillante.

"¡No!" Levantó la cabeza observándome con ojos amenazantes "No soy tú" ¿Y eso qué?

De la base tomé el juguete y comencé a moverlo, hasta sacarlo y volver a meterlo como falsas penetraciones.

"¡No!" Sus gemidos no le permitían hablar.

"¿Cómo se siente?" Pregunté burlón "Me imagino que bien" Estuvo a punto de venir, pero yo todavía no quería terminar, quería atormentarlo psicológicamente con palabras "A mí me gustó, pero a ti debe estarte encantando, mira como entra todo de una vez" Lo empujé y chilló de intenso placer.

"Por favor"

"¿Por favor qué?, ¿qué me detenga o que terminé?"

"Detente" Lástima.

"Ni siquiera sangraste" Con un dedo chequé la circunferencia que rodeaba el juguete, le fascinó, sus piernas temblaban y se estremecía por completo, sudaba y jadeaba, tres días sin un clímax debieron ser terribles "Debes estar hecho para esto" Se me ocurrió una idea "Sí" Canté mi supuesto descubrimiento "Yo te hice, supongo que no te hice sólo para ser una máquina de matar"

"¡Tú no me hiciste!" Se había molestado.

"¿Cómo sabes?" Se quedó callado, pero no por mucho el gemido final terminó con el silencio, me deleité viéndolo contra todos sus intentos sentir el placer y la satisfacción recorriendo sus músculos, incluso creí ver una expresión de relajación en su semblante, la imagen de hebras blancas decorando su estómago era igualmente de buena, ganas no me faltaban de conseguir material incriminatorio tomándole una foto o algo.

Sedado por los efectos del orgasmo, cerró sus ojos.

"No te duermas" Le di un golpe suave en el rostro "Ahora toca lo bueno" Era mi turno.

El ruido de mi cinturón y de la cremallera lo despertaron y aclaró la bruma de sus pensamientos.

"No te atrevas" Juntó sus rodillas, lo evité y use una sonrosa maliciosa mientras separaba sus piernas.

"Me escuchaste cuando te pedí que te detuvieras" No, no lo hizo.

Sosteniendo sus piernas para que no insistiera en cerrarlas, normalmente ni siquiera hubiera podido excitarme, ¿violarlo?, no era propio de mí, pero el momento no era de lo más normal, debía admitir que todo sus maullidos y gemidos me emocionaban. Fue fácil, muy, muy fácil, seguía siendo lo suficientemente estrechó para sentirse bien, de hecho lo dilatado era para su beneficio, no el mío, así no le molestó, por el contrario, una sonrisa mía por pequeña que fuera se dejó ver, su reacción iba más allá de las palabras.

"¿Se siente mejor que el juguete?" ¿Acaso era esa mi voz?, me incliné cerca de su oído, quería seguir susurrándole cosas "Dime" No respondió "No importa, yo sé la respuesta" Apenas moví la cadera un par de veces y fue sobrecogido por otra ola de placer más fuerte, esa vez manchó hasta mi ropa, creí haber encontrado lo que buscaba, el punto dulce que sabía lo haría gritar por más "¿Qué se siente ser débil?" Por alguna razón mis palabras tomaron un tono de irritación y el movimiento de mi cadera se hizo más brusco y desconsiderado "¿Qué se siente no poder hacer nada?"

"¡Flippy!" Debía estarlo lastimando, pero el rojo en sus mejillas lo desmentía.

"¿Eh?, qué se siente que te considere un pasivo, como tú lo haces porque simplemente soy más amable que tú" Creí que la mesa se caería en cualquier momento "¡Yo no soy menos que tú!" Entonces las sentí, las lágrimas que manaban cruzaban por mis mejillas y caían en su cuello.

Entonces me miró confundido, yo mismo estaba confundido aunque sabía la razón, toda mi frustración, lo reprimido que había en lo negro de mi corazón, se vieron por unos instantes.

La curva infeliz de mis labios cambió por una sonrisa parecida a las suyas, retorcida y poco agraciada a la vista, más llena de tristeza que de malignidad.

"Voy a venir dentro de ti" Su significado, muy separado de lo erótico era el de la ofensa. Hice lo que prometí permaneciendo todavía medio minuto jadeando cerca de su oído, antes de sonreír sintiendo mi suficiencia crecer "Fliqpy" Con mis labios acaricié su oreja "Venir junto conmigo, que conmovedor"

"Yo..." Aun no podía creerlo

Suspiré cansado física y moralmente, más lo primero, me levanté del lugar y pude darle una mirada completa a su persona destendida y agotada que descansaba en la mesa mientras volvía a sujetarlo de los tobillos.

"¿Ya estás feliz?" Carecía de emoción su voz.

"No" Fui sincero "Nada de esto me hace feliz, pero a ti sí te hace infeliz" Lo iba a dejar así, sucio y con el recordatorio de lo que hice chorreando por sus muslos "Deberías dormir, el desayuno puedes comerlo más tarde" Me fui.

...

Que ironía, pensar que escapó de todos esos métodos para contenerlo, pero que permanecía ahí, cautivo y sin poder huir, tal vez era capaz de hacerlo, entonces llegaba el cuestionamiento, ¿por qué no hacerlo?, aquello seguía sin quedarme claro, habían pasado dos semanas de lo mismo, después de los primeros tres días había pensado en dejarlo ir y ya, pero algo me detuvo, ¿qué?, tampoco podía precisarlo.

Me di cuenta que no era mejor persona o mejor ser humano, siempre fue lo que yo fui, pero que nunca quise ver, por qué pensaba en mí de esa forma, simple...

"Dilo otra vez" Halé de su cabello verde, levantando su cabeza que se hallaba boca abajo sobre la mesa.

"No quiero" Tenía un espíritu indomable y salvaje, más encantador de pisar.

"Esperare a que lo digas" Aunque me costara no darle lo que quería, me detuve, no movería la cadera.

Jaja no tan indomable, más manso que tiempo atrás, conseguía persuadirlo.

"Jodete, dije que te movieras más rápido" La lujuria pesaba más sobre él, molesto no por lo que hacía sino por lo que no hacía, siguió pidiéndomelo.

Ya no eran palabras como detente, basta o alto, sino otras con el adverbio de más, más, más, más...

Era un bipolar completamente, en el momento que no parecía más suave y adiestrado, volvía a intentar ser el irrespetuoso e irreverente Fliqpy, dando como ejemplo ese momento que después de maldecirme, lo pedía más amablemente para ver si así me convencía.

"Es mi imaginación ¿o así eres lindo?" Besé su mejilla, no gruñó, sino que se puso tímido, no podía distinguirse el rubor de la vergüenza al de la excitación.

No me gustaba, odiaba hacia donde constantemente se dirigían mis pensamientos y como me sentía estando cerca de él, había pasado de violación a sexo normal y de eso, a querer hacer el amor con él, mis caricias no eran las típicas, derrochaban más cuidado y para mi desgracia afecto, siempre ocultó y siempre obligándolo a ver a otro lado.

No tenía explicación, quizás la constante convivencia, quizás mi falta de compañía, tal vez casualidad, fuera cual fuera, que infortunio el mío.

Ya era tarde, cuando los dos terminamos y quedamos satisfechos, aun dentro de las cuatro paredes sin ventanas sabía que debía estar anocheciendo afuera.

De reojo lo miré, había pasado dos semanas sólo en esa habitación, podía... Me fui sin decir nada y cuando regrese con unas esposas, me llevé una inesperada sorpresa.

Ni el menor ruido salía de él, ni un sollozo o el de una respiración entrecortada, pero gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cuando me acerqué, incluso lo asusté, sin tener dónde o cómo esconderse, pegó la frente a la mesa.

"Joder" Lo había descubierto.

"¿Por qué lloras?"

"¡No lloro!" Me gritó.

Como sea, me senté cerca de su cintura y con una mano acaricié su cabello.

"¿Quieres salir?"

"No" ¿Estaba siendo infantil?, era un berrinche.

"¿Ni siquiera por la oportunidad de dormir en un sitio cómodo?" Obviamente tardó en responder porque lo estuvo pensando.

"No" Suspiré.

"No voy a obligarte si no quieres" Dejé su cabello "Pero creo que te vendría bien caminar un poco"

"Si tú insistes" Sólo se hacía del rogar, extrañamente me pareció algo que podía considerarse adorable.

Las esposas eran para sus muñecas y para los tobillos..., tenía la esperanza de que no fuera a hacer nada insensato.

"Mmm..." Gimió de gusto estirando la espalda y los brazos hacia arriba "Me siento como en los viejos días" De pronto su expresión cambió de gusto a seriedad "¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Porque..." Porque no era malo, por qué me daba lástima, por qué... "No tengo espacio en la casa, voy a regresar los muebles a la habitación" Mentí.

"Y... por qué no me matas, te desharías una semana de mí y no es algo que no hayas hecho antes"

"¿Quieres que te mate?" Primero él y yo lo seguía caminando por detrás.

"No" Después de todo lo que hice y demás, me parecía demasiado sospechosamente tranquilo "Morir duele y lo sabes"

"No creo que el dolor sea un problema para ti" Se detuvo y accidentalmente choqué contra él, agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

"No hablemos de dolor, ¿quieres?" Oh que educado, en ese instante la fibra sádica cosquilló en mí.

Avancé el paso que había retrocedido y pasando las manos por debajo de sus axilas hasta el pecho, lo envolví sutilmente.

"Se me ha olvidado preguntarte" Localicé por sobre la ropa nueva que le di, los aros que eran objeto de mi fascinación "Todavía duele" Tembló en cuanto los toqué.

"No" Su respuesta dudó.

"Eso es bueno" Como inocente de culpas retiré las manos y gentilmente le pedí que continuara caminando.

Está bien, en realidad resultaba ser un poco incómodo, nunca había pasado tiempo a solas con Fliqpy y el silencio no ayudaba, él no creía en una suave charla que compartiera intereses, simplemente no hallaba que decir, cualquier cosa estaba bien ¿no?

"¿Vas a seguir viendo el suelo como estúpido o vas a decir algo?" Me tomó desprevenido.

"¿Qué...?" ¿A qué se refería?

"Llevas un rato como si quisieras decirme algo, nada bueno de seguro" Me asombraba que todavía no hubiera perdido su sentido del humor.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Si tenía que decir algo ¿por qué no comenzar con eso? "¿Por qué estás tan calmado?" Su sonrisa se borró.

"¿Debería seguir molesto no es así?" Así es "Pues, simplemente te perdoné, creo que es eso"

"¿Perdonarme...?" ¿Cómo podía ser?

"Después de que me dejaste varias veces solo" Se sentó en un sofá "Me puse a pensar" Se detuvo dejándome con la intriga "Pero eso no importa" Recobraba un tono pedante "Tengo hambre, hazme algo de comer" La vena de irritación punzó en mí sien.

"¿Por qué debería?"

"Te pareces mucho a una mucama..." Hasta ahí lo dejé seguir con sus tonterías.

Eso de tenerlo atado pasó, mejor lo dejé libre por la casa, eso de libre era un decir, había una correa invisible alrededor de su cuello, siempre y cuando le diera su droga.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Lo puse a limpiar los pisos con un cepillo para que sintiera empatía hacia mí.

Se quedó callado y cómo no, yo moriría de la vergüenza si tuviera que vestir muy apenas una playera lo suficientemente larga que me cubriera los glúteos, que risa, era prácticamente verme haciéndolo mientras vigilaba a Fliqpy en su tarea.

Había otro juguetito que había querido usar y esa era la oportunidad, lo había llevado desde un comienzo y se notaba cuan absorto en su atención lo tenía.

"Ten cuidado" Estaba manchando el piso.

"Y-Ya terminé" Tiró de la playera negra halando de los lados.

Examiné el piso, definitivamente estaba muy limpio, con la rigurosidad de lo que lo creía capaz. Lo que le prometí. Hice a un lado el libro que me había puesto a leer. Se puso de pie frente a mí esforzándose en todavía ocultarse bajo la prenda, no necesitaba ver para saber.

"Fliqpy eres todo un pervertido" Lo giré para que me diera la espalda y levanté la ropa, no tenía por qué apenarse, a mí me parecía muy sexy la imagen frente a mí.

Se estremeció cuando lo toqué. Era fácil resumirlo, por más reacio que pareciera a disfrutarlo, le encantó, tanto que podía atreverme a decir que me usaba, yo no a él, sino al contrario, pero no podía estar más conforme.

"¿Estás cansado?" Llevaba un roto observándolo con atención, mientras se dejaba llevar por las emociones, considerando que no debía haber dormido bien, podía entenderse lo fatigado que estaba mientras hacía esfuerzos por levantarse.

"No" Lo abracé, no necesitaba mentir.

Había algo que me entristecía mientras ablandaba mi pecho, algo que no había sentido, porque al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir feliz, raro, el afecto hacía una persona como él era raro.

"No estoy cansado" Habíamos parado y eso no pareció gustarle.

"Pero..." Incluso su voz se escuchaba sin aliento.

"Yo quiero seguir" ¿Él quería seguir?, se dio cuenta que cosa había dicho y como si la atmosfera ideal se hubiera corrompido, recurrió a sus cambios de humor.

"No... No me toques" Hizo que quitara las manos de encima de él. Decir eso y luego ver la situación en que nos hallábamos, no poseía lógica alguna y lo entendía, su experiencia con la vergüenza era nueva aunque no más sencilla, alcanzó un color rojo que quizás únicamente yo podía llegar a tener, ¿acaso me veía así de lindo?, no pude evitar tocar su rostro.

¿Por qué hacía esto?, cierto, era por venganza, me había olvidado de mis motivos iniciales, ¿quería seguir con la absurda sed de justicia?

"Fliqpy" Me acerqué a sus labios con la tentativa de decirle que me había enamorado de una bestia, pero no lo hice, no podía, en su lugar busque el oído "Tú no decides que haga o que no haga" Usaría un pretexto el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero no lo dejaría ir "Puedo tocarte cuando y como yo quiera" Posé las manos sobre su pecho, tocando los adornos que acariciaba tan avariciosamente, como anillos de compromiso, eran mi presente que dejaría una marca permanente, una marca sobre lo mío.

"Flippy" Tuvo sus ojos de un suave color oro sobre los míos, por un instante me sentí confundido, la distancia entre nuestros rostros era corta, pero él todavía la redujo mucho más, tanto que sentí su aliento antes de sentir sus labios, ¿me besaba?, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y su lengua entró a mi boca, ¿qué fue eso?

Lo que fuera, seguí besándolo y permitiéndole a mis manos tocar donde quisieran en su cuerpo, por una buena vez se calló, no comentó nada absurdo con la intención de hacerme enojar, sino que fue condenadamente atractivo gimiendo indecorosamente lo que lo hacía sentir.

"¿Quieres que termine adentro?" Chupé su cuello mientras me sentía cada vez más cerca de la delgada línea del placer.

Asintió, tan sólo pensar que en sus cabales nunca me hubiera pedido algo como eso, hacía del instante más emocionante, llegó primero que yo y se retorció entre mis brazos, después te tal momento íntimo, continúe tocándolo suavemente y escuchando sus suspiros.

"Te amo" Susurré, no lo resistí, empecé a acariciarlo con más pasión por miedo al rechazo "Te amo" Amaba a un monstruo.

No dijo nada, simplemente se recargo en mi hombro esperando que el tiempo pasara, hasta que no pudo seguir huyendo.

"No… no sé…" ¿Qué? Pues no esperaba un sentimiento mutuo, pero de cualquier forma me abatió un poco

"Está bien" Le aseguré que no importaba

...

No esperaba que todo fuera miel sobre rosas, seguía peleándome con el terco e impulsivo ser, que continuaba escapándose por las noches a sembrar un poco de destrucción a su paso, pero había terminado por resignarme, no podía contener o destruir su naturaleza, sin embargo, sí podía hacer algo al respecto.

"¿De quién es la sangre?" Pregunté viendo uniforme manchado cuando cruzó la puerta de la casa, como perro con la cola entre las patas, le había dicho que no podía salir y ahora regresaba apenado y con una expresión de esperar ser regañado.

A decir verdad, Fliqpy era muy lindo y cuando lo veía poner ese semblante no podía decirle nada malo, sabiendo entenderlo era una fuerza menos iracunda, principalmente porque toda su energía se iba a otra cosa, me refería a saciar sus apetitos.

Lo esperé a que me hiciera compañía en el sofá pequeño que yo ocupaba, sentándose sin que yo le dijera nada sobre mis piernas y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, con la intención de seguir por mis labios y besarlos, metí una hoja del periódico entre nuestras bocas impidiéndole que lo hiciera.

"Vas a limpiar tu habitación" Lo estaba castigando, con el ceño fruncido me miró inconforme "Bueno, si no quieres que tengamos sexo…" Desvié la mirada y el gruñó bajándose de mí para ponerse a la orden y hacer lo que le dije.

Había conseguido un amante y un buen sirviente al que pagaba por el mejor tipo de intercambio, no había mejor venganza.

Fin


End file.
